Damaged Goods
by MasterImperator
Summary: Prince Wu manages to get Mako to accompany hi on a diplomatic mission to the Northern Water Tribe. Mako uses the trp as a way to vent his emotions, especially after his two ex-girlfriends got together. Maybe it's time that he found someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Mako hadn't wanted to go to the Northern Water Tribe. True, he'd never been there before, but he was absolutely positive that he didn't want to go. For one, it was cold. Mako hated cold. Well, hate was a strong word. He disliked cold. He didn't want to be in the cold constantly. Also, his experience in the Southern Water tribe hadn't exactly been pleasant. Inadvertently helping start a war wasn't exactly a good experience. But the real reason that he hadn't exactly been exited about going was the rulers. Oh, the rulers. Desna and Eska, twins and the current co-chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe, and, in Mako's opinion, complete sociopaths. Sure, they had helped him and his friends fight Vaatu at the Harmonic Convergence, but it had been the end of the world. Anyone in their right minds would have helped them, but Desna and Eska had actually taken some convincing. Also, the fact that Eska had briefly dated his brother Bolin didn't help. That relationship had been... unhealthy, to say the least. If it had been up to Mako, he wouldn't be here. His already-present scowl only deepened as he thought back upon how he had been dragged into this.

"Mako, buddy, come on! It'll only be for a few weeks!" " _Only_ a few weeks?" Mako intoned sarcastically towards the annoying- but all too familiar- visitor to his apartment. "Yeah! And it's basically a free vacation! We get top-class lodging, free food, a full tour- you name it!" Mako sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I get it Wu. Your new job as a... diplomatic whatever gets you the round trip everywhere. But I have something of an unpleasant history with the..." "Pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee, Mako?" Wu said, his voice reaching a lower tone "It'll be just like old times." Mako raised his eyebrows. "Like when we went to a restaurant and you got kidnapped while trying to go to the bathroom?" Wu instantly perked up, "Yeah! Exactly like that!" he said, apparently oblivious to the negative connotations of the statement. "See! You gotta come! Besides, who else is gonna protect me?" "Why do you even need a bodyguard for this trip anyway?" Mako asked incredulously. "Well, the white lotus told me I should take a bodyguard on my diplomatic missions because there are some of Kuvira's old followers who might just want to kill me because I opposed her." He said matter-of-factually, apparently not bothered by the implication that he could be in danger. "And besides, everyone knows that diplomats need bodyguards!" Mako sighed. "I don't know, Wu" he said apologetically. "I have work to..." "Oh! I took care of that! Chief Beifong already agreed to give you vacation days!"

Mako's eyes went wide.

He took a deep breath.

The scream of "YOU DID WHAT?" could be heard down the road for miles.

…

"He said that he had already approved it with you..." "You couldn't possibly have believed him, Lin! I mean, Chief!" Lin sighed. "Kid, you can call me Lin. I already told you that." Mako sat back in his chair. "You didn't seriously believe him, did you, Chief?" No, I didn't." "Then why'd you agree to it? He's not royalty anymore!" Lin looked Mako straight in his eyes. "Kid, I hate to tell you this, but you need it." Mako sat back, shocked. "I need it? How could I possibly need that? Have you met the chiefs of the North?" "Calm down, kid" Lin said. "You need a break. From here, I mean." she gestured around the police station. "What! A break from here? I love it here, Lin! This is like a second home to me!" "Exactly. And that's the problem." seeing Mako's inquisitive look, Lin continued. "Ever since the attack on Republic City, even before your arm healed, you've been spending more and more time here. You never get out, you spend your days looking through case files, and you hardly hang out with your friends anymore. You could use a change of scenery." Mako grumbled. "Seriously? What am I going to do in the Northern Water Tribe? Sure, Wu's a friend and all, but you know him... and the rulers..." he grimaced at the thought of having to spend any more time with Desna or Eska. "Explore the city" Lin offered. "Make new friends. Maybe you'll even meet a girl." Mako rolled his eyes. "There you go again. Why are you so interested in getting me a new girlfriend? After my last two I think should probably just sit the dating game out a while." "And how long is a while?" Lin probed. "Listen kid, you've gotta decide if this is the life you really want. Take it from someone who's been there. Now go enjoy yourself." Lin turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Mako to ponder his fate.

….

As Mako departed the airship taking him and Wu to the Northern Water Tribe, he pondered what Lin could have meant. His thoughts were cut short when Wu grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to a rather impressive ice sculpture. "Mako! Look at this! There was never anything like this in the Earth Kingdom!" "Oof! It's, uh, impressive, Wu." Mako stated, still thinking of other things. "But now, let's get the best part out of the way! We're going to the palace to meet the royals!"

Mako went rigid from the thought.

...

 **Hi. Wanted to write this story because I don't think Mako gets enough appreciation. There's just so much that can be explored with his character, and I'm going to try to do it. Just the first chapter of a multi-chapter story. Constructive criticism appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Needless to say, Mako was less than thrilled at the prospect of meeting the Northern Water Tribe's ruling chiefs again. The twins had always creeped him (and almost anyone who had met them) out, speaking in monotonous voices, showing almost no emotions whatsoever, and that wasn't considering the fact that their father had tried to plunge the world into ten thousand years of darkness. (An oddly specific goal to say the least). Hell, even when they _laughed_ it was creepy. Mako had the privilege (If it could be called that) of being a personal friend of the chiefs' cousin, so he was almost certain that no harm would come to him at least. Emphasis on almost.

However, the main reason that Mako disliked the siblings was quite personal. He still remembered quite well the brief relationship that his brother Bolin had had with Eska, the female twin, and the memories were not fond ones. At the time, Mako and Bolin's other friends, Korra and Asami, had mostly been bewildered as to why Bolin would be attracted to her- after all, she was possessive, controlling, paranoid, and pretty much expected him to be her slave. Everyone- Mako included- had asked Bolin why he didn't just break up with her. After all, how hard could it be? Only later, after Mako had seen Eska's power, did Mako understand that he couldn't. He understood that Bolin had been the true victim there. He understood that Eska had used his brother. So Mako thought he had a good excuse for the anger rapidly building inside him as he approached the Northern Water Tribe palace.

"We're here, buddy!" Wu stated with excitement as the palace gates opened for the pair. "You know" he continued, "Of all the great world capitals, this is the only one I haven't visited. So we'll be both be experiencing it for the first time. Isn't that exiting, Mako?" Wu asked, his voice lowering to a whisper. "Yeah, I guess." Mako muttered the weak affirmation as he strode past the guards. "Both of, you, stand still for inspection." one guard with a larger helmet walked towards them. "Don't worry, it's the standard procedure. I'm sure you'll pass." he said, as he felt through Wu's pockets. "Wait... what's this?" he asked as he pulled something small and sharp out of the pocket. "This looks like some sort of weapon! Security!" Mako strained for a better look, and mentally face-palmed when he saw what it was "No, no wait!" Wu cried "Not my expertly made badgermole blade! Its for self-defense!" The head guard took the small knife anyway, and security guards ran up to arrest Wu. "Wait, stop" Mako stepped in. "This is all just a misunderstanding" he said, mentally cursing Lin for making him go on this trip. "He meant no harm. You don't actually believe that that thing-" he gestured towards the comically-tiny blade "Could actually do any serious harm, do you?" The head guard turned towards Mako, apparently just remembering that he was there. "And just who are you?" he asked incredulously. "I'm Prince... I mean, Ambassador Wu's bodyguard. Name's Mako."

At this, all of the guards' jaws instantly dropped. Their eyes widened, and they stepped back and looked at him in wonder. "Wait, Mako? _That_ Mako? The guy who helped save Republic City multiple times? The close personal friend and ex-boyfriend of Avatar Korra? The guy who broke his arm because he was so good at bending lightning? The guy who's girlfriends broke up with him in favor of..." "Yeah, I'm all of those things" Mako said, quickly silencing the captain "But right now, I'm ambassador Wu's bodyguard, so I would appreciate it if you let him go." Ignoring his words, the guards broke out in cheers, asking Mako if they could have his autograph or if he could introduce them to the Avatar. "That's pretty amazing, kid." the captain said, genuinely impressed. "I never thought I'd meet someone like you. You're a real hero, from what I hear. "Thanks, captain." Mako said, a genuine smile spreading across his face. "Of course," the captain said "We'll still have to take this clown into custody." "Wait, what?" Mako and Wu both said at the same time. "And who are you calling a clown?" Wu continued "I'll have you know that I'm a very important diplomat and I'm here to speak to the chiefs!" "Sorry kid. It's just standard procedure." the captain said. Suddenly, they heard a new voice behind them. A voice that sounded quiet yet loud at the same time, the terrifyingly creepy voice that Mako had never wanted to hear again. "I think we can dispense of standard procedure just this once, captain." Chief Eska said.

…

After the captain had apologized profusely to Mako, Wu, and Chief Eska, he led them into the throne room. Compared to the throne room in Ba Sing Se, this one was relatively minimalist. There was a throne at the top of a small flight of stairs, with several guards standing around the throne, which was currently unoccupied due to Desna apparently preferring to stand at the foot of the stairs, waiting for his guests. "Once again, I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience I caused, ch-" "You are forgiven. Now leave." Eska interrupted. "Now, I will take you to meet my brother" she said in her usual monotone, paying no mind to Mako or Wu's reactions. Eska walked up to Desna. "Brother" she acknowledged "Here are our guests." "Lovely" Desna responded, in a tone that Mako thought sounded anything but. "Shall we go through formal introductions?" This was Wu's cue. "I am ambassador Wu, formerly Prince Wu, and I represent the new Earth Kingdom government. I'm here to answer any questions you might have about the new government..." "Yes, we already received your briefing." Eska said. "That man with you..." she gestured towards Mako "Why is he here" Wu immediately perked up "This is Mako, my bodyguard. He's one of the best firebenders in the world." Mako sighed. It didn't surprise him that Wu might brag about his bodyguard's abilities, but he hadn't' expected him to do so in such a formal setting. "Oh really?" Desna said. "We have met this man before, but we never got to see his supposedly great skills." "Oh, they're great alright!" Wu said. "I've never met anyone who can lightningbend as well as him!" throughout this, Mako had remained silent, not wanting to interfere with diplomatic procedures, but given the topic of the conversation, he thought it was time to interject. He was just bout to do so, when guard beat him to the punch. "No matter how skilled a firebender is, they are never able to beat a fully trained waterbender." Everyone in the room turned and stared at the guard, a young man of about 22. He instantly shrunk back. "I-I'm sorry, your majesties... I don't..." "No, you bring up a good point." Eska interrupted. "A man can brag, but they must be seen in combat before they can be adequately judged as a fighter." She turned to Wu. "Can your bodyguard beat a trained waterbender?"

Mako was hoping that Wu would stop there, that he would laugh and pass the whole thing off as a joke, or something similar. Instead, he seemed to grow angry and defensive. "Of course he could! This is _Mako_ We're talking about! He helped beat the colossus!" Wu's voice became uncharacteristically low and challenging "Mako could beat any waterbender that you threw at him. For a few seconds the twins were silent. They looked at each other, as if coming to some nonverbal agreement. Then Eska nodded and Desna walked forward. "Alright." he said. He then looked at Mako. "Your boss claims that you could beat any waterbender. I consider myself to be a master waterbender. I was trained by several masters from my youth, and I have beaten dozens of men at once in combat. I challenge you to a duel." he said, keeping his monotone all along. "Right here. Right now. One on one. First one to get knocked down loses."

Mako knew he should walk away. He should have just said no. If any other person had asked he would have been the bigger man and not fight. But on this occasion he didn't say no. Instead he said "Sure. I appreciate a challenge."

Everyone back away as both Mako and Desna advanced on each other. Mako wanted to get closer to his opponent. His goal was to make it his own pro-bending arena, to get it to where he could control the match. The two opponents cautiously circled each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Desna decided to take the initiative, sending a wave of water from a nearby fountain Mako's way. Mako dodged it and shot a short burst of fire at Desna, causing him to back up to avoid it. Thinking he had him on his heels, Mako sent two longer bursts at Desna, who easily dodged them. Desna then created an ice platform for himself to ride on, and lurched toward his opponent with a wall of water coming from his hands. Mako quickly sent fire towards the platform, forcing Desna to jump of of it. He twisted and turned his way down, dodging any blasts sent his way. Mako was quickly realizing the difference in fighting styles between him and Desna. While Mako's style of fighting was very direct, with fire sent through punches and kicks, akin to street fighting. Desna, on the other hand, was very fanciful, with his moving being more like dancing and even his attacks resembling ballet moves. Mako had to admit, it was actually a very beautiful fighting style. But he wasn't here to admire, he was her to win.

Desna had begun to freeze the floor around him and Mako to give himself an advantage. Mako took no action, merely waiting for the next attack. Clenching his fists, he began to warm up his hands. He knew Desna wouldn't be prepared for his next move. Desna, seeing that the frozen floor gave him the strategical advantage, suddenly moved forward. He created dozens of ice shards and prepared to fling the at Mako. Suddenly, Mako opened his hands and released no fire, but smoke. The smoke clogged up the area and greatly impaired Desna's vision. As he scrambled around, he inhaled some of the smoke, sending him into a coughing fit. Using the opportunity, Mako melted the ice on the floor using fire and quickly prepared for his next move. As Desna cleared the Smoke out of his eyes, he saw Mako preparing a lightning blast. He tried to dodge, but it wasn't aimed at him; rather, it was aimed at the floor. As it hit the floor in front of Desna, it created a tremor, causing the already-off-balance Desna to fall. Over. Mako walked over and looked down at his opponent. A rare smirk formed on his face. 'Well, I think we have a winner." He said.

Desna nodded. He kept his stoic facial expression, betraying no outside emotion, just as his father had taught him. Still, he felt anger inside. Anger over the fact that Mako had beat him. Anger over the fact that he had failed. Anger over the fact that he had proven his father right. So as Mako turned and walked away, and ice spike formed.

As he walked away from Desna, Mako felt pretty good about his victory. He wasn't sure about the ramifications it might have,but it felt good to beat one of the twins in a fight. Suddenly he heard Wu's voice. "Mako, watch out!" Time seemed to slow. Her turned around and saw the spike coming towards him. He could have dodged it. But instead, he used his lightning. The blast of lightning from his fingers shattered the spike, going through in like a knife through butter. The lightning then hit the next thing that was in the way, that being Chief Desna of the Northern Water Tribe

 **I don't think I'm very good at writing fight scenes. Luckily, there won't be that many in the story. As always, reviews appreciated.**


End file.
